Beyond All Words
by hitokiri-tomoe
Summary: Not my words will tell you of my love, but what you see, and what you feel. SS 9th Chapter up
1. Beginning of a Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. If I did, this wouldn't be called a fanfic.

**Fanfiction Dedication:** CLAMP, for giving me and other CCS fanfic writers such wonderful characters to work with! ^^

**Chapter Dedication:** FinalFantasyPrincess (a.k.a. Brenda). Thanks for all your encouragement when I lacked the courage to show the world my stories, and thanks for inspiring me to write longer stories than I usually do. ^^ 

**BEYOND ALL WORDS **

_hitokiri_tomoe_

"Do you think it'll be alright?" a male voice asked quietly. 

"Of course," a female one answered brightly, with a lot of optimism, "I planned this, didn't I?" 

A violet eye winked mischievously, but a brunette head bowed down and sighed. 

"What if she--" 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

They both fell silent. 

The female's hand reached for the male's. 

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright for our Sakura."

---------- ---------- ---------- 

Music. Strains of music. 

Li Syaoran paused in mid-stride as he was leaving the deserted hall of Tomoeda High School. 

_'Well, not quite deserted.'_

He turned back, partly entranced by the music. With hesitant steps he followed the music. 

_'Meilin would be mad if I were to be late. But--'_

He paused outside the piano room. The music, the strange, sad yet beautiful music, seemed to be coming from it. He placed a hand on the door, as if feeling the vibration of the sound. There was a peeping hole on the door. He placed an eye on it. It was too small, and he saw only the back of the head of a girl with short, ginger-colored hair. He was about to turn the knob, when— 

"_Sumimasen,_" a male voice said quietly behind him. 

Syaoran turned around and saw a guy with light blue hair and eyeglasses. He was embarrassed for having been caught peeping and immediately turned red. 

"_G-gomennasai,_" he managed to stutter and bow before running of like a frightened child. He looked back and saw that the guy has already gone into the room. 

'_Who was that girl? Is that guy her boyfriend?_' he thought as he hurried away. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"Li Syaoran!!!!!" a ruby-eyed girl screeched as Syaoran came into view. 

"You're late! Don't you know how long I've been waiting here for you?!! You are so thoughtless!!!! Is this how you treat your fiancée?!" 

Syaoran rolled his eyes and pulled the girl into the ice cream shop. 

"What took you so long? I thought you stood me up again! I was about to call Wei--" 

"Shut up, Meilin." 

At this, the girl called Melin clammed up. She knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't help it! Syaoran always treated her this way, as if his life would be better without her, and it wasn't fair, because they were engaged and, and—

_'What?'_ Meilin thought to herself, _'and what?'_

She sighed, trying to control the tears that fought to get out. 

_'I love him, that's what,'_ she thought miserably, hopelessly. 

A tear rolled down her cheek. And another. 

Then she saw a hand offering her a handkerchief. She looked up and through her tears, saw that it was Syaoran. Ignoring the hanky, she took Syaoran in her arms and cried on his shoulder. 

_'He may not love me, but I know he cares for me. And that, for me, is reason enough to spend my lifetime with him.'_

**---------- ---------- ----------**

To be continued... 


	2. Tomodachi

**Disclaimer: **This author does not in any way own or claim to own Card Captor Sakura, which is an idea attributed solely to CLAMP 

**Dedication:** Leaf, for along with Brenda, you encouraged me to show the world my writings. Hope you get to read my fics when you find the time. ^^ 

**Beyond All Words**

Chapter 2

_hitokiri_tomoe_

Syaoran walked Meilin to her room. When they got there, Meilin was about to close the door without even bothering to speak when Syaoran held her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked in the most gentle tone he'd used with her that afternoon. 

Meilin managed a weak smile and nodded. "Daijoubo. Matane, Syaoran-kun." 

She closed the door, leaving Syaoran in front of the door, feeling guilty. He sighed as he turned away and walked down the hallway. 

His feeling of guilt increased when he heard the sad, strange yet familiar music from the piano room in his head. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go. The school was immediately filled with the loud chatter of young people. Tanako Kyoichi was on his way out when he noticed that his best bud was not with him. He turned around to see the guy still seated on his chair, his book open infront of him but his mind apparently somewhere else. 

"Syaoran? Syaoran-kun?" 

No answer. 

He stealthily approached Syaoran's chair and put his face near his friend's ear. Then, without warning, he suddenly shouted, "SYAORAN!!!!" 

Syaoran let out a very very surprised yell and nearly toppled off his chair. Kyoichi was laughing so hard he collapsed on the floor. Syaoran stood up and fixed his things with a slight frown. 

"Very funny." He then pulled up the still laughing Kyoichi. 

"Man, you should've seen your face!!!" Kyoichi laughed some more until his face turned all red, and he had trouble breathing. Syaoran walked out of the room, pretending that none of this happened. 

"Hey, wait!" Kyoichi called as he ran after him. 

"What's wrong with you? You seem to be several hundreds of light years away!" he said when he caught up with the preoccupied Li Syaoran. 

"Hmm?" 

"I said--" 

"I heard you." 

"So what is it? Meilin trouble again?" 

"Hai, Iie… partly." 

Kyoichi laughed good naturedly. "So, what's the other part? Or is it a who?" 

Syaoran hesitated. "The other part's this music." 

"Music?" Kyoichi said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Yeah, this music. I dreamed of it last night. I keep hearing it playing in my head. It's a sweet yet sad sound. Kind of someone who plays when he mourns about someone who left… I heard it played by a girl yesterday--" 

"Aha!" Kyoichi's face was exultant. 

"Aha what?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 

"So it's a girl!" Syaoran sweatdropped and turned a bit red. 

"N-no!!!! It's not a girl, I told you, it's the music!!!" Syaoran stuttered, and Kyoichi just chuckled mischievously. 

"C'mon, buddy, I've known you too long. Eight months, to be exact. Believe me, it's the girl, and speaking of girls," 

They rounded a corner, and there talking with a bunch of girls, was Daidouji Tomoyo. She saw the two guys and waved. She smiled at Kyoichi. 

"Don't you have a date with Tomoyo-chan, Kyoichi?" Syaoran said, peering at Kyoichi's stupidly grinning face, and just wanting to get rid of him so he could think. 

Kyoichi shook himself and beamed at him. "Now that you mention it, I did have that kind of arrangement with her. Matane." 

He strode purposefully towards Tomoyo. Syaoran shook his head with a slight grin on his face. Kyoichi may act stupid someti—most of the time, Syaoran quickly amended, but sure was a great person to have around. And as for Tomoyo, he had never really been close to her. She came to the school two weeks after Kyoichi. 

'Strange coincidence.' Syaoran shook his head to clear those thought away. He passed the corridor near the music hall. He stopped near the hallway, hoping to hear something. He wasn't disappointed. Like a dream, the same sad melody floated out of the hall. Without thinking, Syaoran quickened his pace towards the piano room. He came to the door, turned the knob, and strode in, as if he had every right to be there. But when he did get in, he just stood there, still thinking about what he has done. The piano player heard the door open and close and she stopped playing. She turned her head and offered a shy smile to the intruder.

---------- ---------- ---------- 

A female chuckled amusedly. 

"Let me guess, you planned this." A male said. 

The female chuckled some more. "Yeah. Clever, isn't it?" 

The male sighed. "I just hope it works…" 

---------- ---------- ----------

_To be continued..._


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **This author does not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Dedication: **To Anais, thanks for all the praises, you have no idea how happy you make me feel. 

**BEYOND ALL WORDS**

Chapter Three

_hitokiri_tomoe_

Syaoran's feet were bolted to the floor. But it didn't stop his knees from shaking. He has never seen anybody with eyes like that girl's. They were green and shone with so much life. But there was also an underlying sadness within those orbs. There were whole worlds in those eyes, and he felt himself getting lost in them. The girl's eyes grew questioning, but she didn't speak. And yet her smile never left her face. He shook himself and forced himself to speak. His first attempt wasn't successful for no words came to his lips. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

"K-konnichiwa. Ore wa, Li Syaoran desu. N-namaeo wa?" 

The girl only smiled at him, and it was Syaoran's turn to question her with his amber eyes. The girl rose and faced him. She was wearing the Tomoeda High uniform, yet, he has never seen her before. With a smile she pointed to herself. She ran with light feet towards an open window. She motioned towards a cherry blossom tree. 

Syaoran was puzzled. "Nani?" 

She repeated the same motions. 

"Cherry blossoms?" he said. The girl smiled but shook her head. 

"Cherry… Sakura?" At this, the girl beamed and clapped her hands. 

"Your name is Sakura?" she nodded, then suddenly, without any warning, she put her arms around his neck. Syaoran was bewildered, but he sort of liked the feeling. This girl's hug wasn't possessive, unlike Meilin's. Too quickly though, the hug ended, and they stood facing each other, she with her lustrous green eyes and he with his amber ones. They stood like that for a few seconds before Syaoran remembered to talk. 

"Uhh… you can't speak?" he said, and immediately wished that he could kick himself. 

_'Duh, that was brilliant, Syaoran, "you can't speak?" isn't that obvious? If she could speak, she would have introduced herself by talking. You are such a dunce.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the look in the girl's eyes. The underlying sadness which he had seen earlier seemed to engulf her eyes.

"G-gomennasai, Sakura-san. I didn't mean---" but she waved his apologies away with a slight returning of her good mood. She looked around and then got a pen and paper from a bag that he didn't know was there. She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him. 

_Gomennasai. I forgot I had a pen and paper exactly for this sort of thing._

Syaoran looked up to see that the girl was giving him an apologetic smile. He smiled reassuringly in reply. 

_My full name is Kinomoto Sakura. I am a Junior in this school, like you. _

"How come I never see you here?" 

She scribbled again. _Tomoeda is large, Li-kun, and our classrooms are quite far away. I, however, have seen you before. _

She was smiling at him as she scribbled another note. 

_Why did you come here, Li-kun? _

He was startled for awhile, because he had nearly forgotten why he was there in the first place. 

"Ah… the music. I wanted to hear the music." She raised an eyebrow but she looked as if she were laughing. 

_If you want, I can play for you._ He looked up with startled and grateful eyes at Kinomoto Sakura. 

"If—if it's okay with you?" 

The girl nodded brightly and immediately took her seat in front of the piano. The same sad music filled the room at once. Syaoran let his mind drift with the music… 

_'It's strange. This girl seems to be so cheerful, and yet also sad. Her music alone attests to the fact that she has been through a terrible ordeal. What could it mean?'_

He looked at Sakura wistfully. 

_'I don't know what the matter is, but I will make everything alright for you.'_

The music stopped. He clapped his hands.

"That was beautiful Kinomoto-san. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." He took her hand and kissed it. He heard her gasp in surprise and her expression was startled.

"Just a little gesture of appreciation, princess." He said with a mischievous little smile on his lips.

The door suddenly opened and the guy Syaoran had seen yesterday stepped in.

"Sakura, are you done with---" he stopped when he saw Syaoran.

He smiled. His smile was not unlike Sakura's but it was gentler. "I see we have a guest. Konnichiwa. Ore wa Kinomoto Yukito desu. Sakura-chan no oniichan." 

Syaoran bowed before introducing himself. Yukito nodded in reply. 

After a moment of silence, Syaoran spoke. "I'm afraid I have to leave now, Kinomoto-san" 

He bowed to each of them. But before he could get out the door, Yukito held his hand, stopping him for a brief moment. 

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Li-san," he said in a voice they were both sure Sakura couldn't hear. Yukito then let him go, and he walked away with a puzzled expression on his face.

---------- ---------- ----------

_To be continued..._

**Author's note: **About Yukito being Sakura's brother, well, Yukito has a more pleasing personality than our Touya, so I chose him for the job of taking care of Sakura. His temperament is more suited for the job, and if I use Touya, it would be too out of character.


	4. Secrets Revealed, Secrets Concealed

**Disclaimer: **The author is in no way affiliated with CLAMP, and so has no rights on Card Captor Sakura and its characters.

**Dedication:** To Lucy. Thanks for the mental slap. I needed that.

**Beyond All Words**

Chapter Four _Secrets Revealed, Secrets Concealed_

_hitokiri_tomoe_

Syaoran walked along the halls of Tomoeda, humming to himself and not realizing that it was Sakura's piece that he was humming. Tomoyo caught up with him.

"Li-kun, have you seen Kyoichi-kun?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

Syaoran smirked. "Well, **Tanako-san **said he wanted to finish a project with his group mates, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo pouted. "Oh, Li-kun, douzo, do not tease me so!" (douzo:please)

She gave him a playful swat on the shoulder, and Syaoran laughed. Tomoyo looked slightly embarrassed.

"I am getting sort of close to him, aren't I?"

"Not really. You're just getting very close to him."

"I hate your sense of humor." The two of them laughed and then Tomoyo was quiet, and Syaoran got lost in his own thoughts, particularly thoughts about a green-eyed girl with ginger colored hair.

Finally, Tomoyo spoke up. "You—you don't think it's bad, do you?"

"Hmm?" Syaoran was forced to go back to reality.

"About me and Kyoichi-kun. Do you feel bad about it?"

"Why would I feel bad about it?"

Tomoyo hesitated. "Well, since he is your best friend, do you not feel threatened, because he—"

"Finally took it into his head to get a girlfriend?" he continued the sentence with mirth in his eyes. Tomoyo just looked at him, her expression troubled, but a small bit of hope reflected in her eyes.

"Y'know, Daidouji-san, I'm surprised you even thought about it. I never even considered it. If Tanako's happy, then so am I. And besides, it's not as if I'm turning him over to a complete stranger. Anata wa watashi no tomodachi." (You're my friend)

Tomoyo beamed at him. "If I'm your tomodachi, then why call me Daidouji-san?"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Tomoyo-chan, silly!"

"We may have a problem here. Kyoichi might think I'm moving in on you if I start calling the way he does." Syaoran had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh that won't be a problem. He calls me "honey" most of the time. Not that I don't object."

"Honey? I've never known Kyoichi to be so corny."

"Li-kun!!!"

"Just kidding, Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran said, laughing. Both fell silent, each lost in each's own thoughts. After a few minutes, Syaoran decided to break the silence.

"Umm… Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai?" (hai: yes)

"Do you know Kinomoto Sakura?"

"The mute girl?"

"Hai, the one."

"Not much, really. But I've heard some stories."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well, I see her quite often and she's always with her brother. I've heard that she… used to talk. Before high school, that is…"

He grew interested. "And?"

"I heard something about something bad happening, though I can't remember…"

"You can't?" he sounded disappointed.

"Well, I know that she has a relatively sunny disposition, considering her condition. That's brave of her, isn't it? Why do you ask, anyway?"

He turned as red as a tomato. "N-nothing, really, j-just heard her name, that's all!"

Tomoyo smiled, but said nothing. They resumed walking. After awhile, Tomoyo glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "I have to go now, Li-kun. I promised Meilin-chan I'd meet her at the park."

He squeezed her hand. "Matane, Tomoyo-chan" (See you)

Tomoyo smiled and sped away.

---------- ---------- ---------- 

Sakura heard the door close, but she did not turn her head to see. _'It's probably oniichan'_ (oniichan: older brother)

She continued to play her new piece slowly. She was still learning it.

"Konnichiwa," the voice was not Yukito's. She stopped playing. (Konnichiwa: customary greeting used from 10 am to about 5 pm)

_'Who was it again?'_ she turned to see and her green eyes collided with liquid amber ones. She felt her face turning red.

"Oh, gomen. Did I disturb you?" (gomen: sorry. Informal type of greeting) Syaoran said in a worried voice. Sakura quickly shook her head, and then gave him a reassuring smile. She got off the piano seat, and motioned Syaoran to a seat. He sat on one of the couches and she sat on one beside him. She gave him an expectant smile.

"Oh, well, I just came by to give you this," he held up his hand to show a single white rose, and Sakura's hand flew to her mouth.

"A little gift from the florist down the street. I told him I've met this new girl and he got all excited… Well?"

Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears. _'Why is he doing this?'_

"Oh, c'mon, it isn't so bad. The florist didn't go out of business, you know."

Sakura smiled through her tears as she took the rose and placed it on the piano.

"Well, I guess I better go now. Matane," and he rose to walk out of the room, but Sakura stopped him. He turned to face her. Sakura bowed before him, a customary 'thank you' bow and then she tiptoed up and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a bright shade of red and she gave him an impish smile.

"Arigatou, I guess I'll be going now." (arigatou: thank you) Sakura waved and he left the room. Once he was gone, she picked up the rose and sat on a couch. She had a wistful smile on her face as she sat contemplating the rose.

_'What is this for Li Syaoran? Tell me. I've met you only two days before, and yet, here you are, giving me gifts I don't deserve'_

The door opened and Yukito stepped in. Immediately, Sakura's face turned sad and she hid the rose from her brother.

"You're done practicing already?"

She nodded and picked up her things. She walked out of the music room without waiting for her brother. On her way out of the school building, she dropped the rose into a trash can.

---------- ---------- -----------

_To be continued..._


	5. Conflicting Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and its characters doesn't belong to me. Tanako Kyoichi, though, is supplied by my imagination. 

**BEYOND ALL WORDS**

**Chapter Five **_Conflicting Emotions_

_hitokiri_tomoe_

The next day, Syaoran, Kyoichi and Tomoyo had lunch together. 

"So, Li-kun, d'you wanna know more?" Tomoyo, who was seated beside Kyoichi across from Syaoran, asked brightly. 

"About what, Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran asked through a mouthful of rice. 

"Kinomoto Sakura! I asked a couple of girls in class about her, and I got additional information." 

"What's this?" Kyoichi asked Tomoyo, raising an eyebrow at Syaoran, who looked away. 

"Well, Li-kun asked me two days ago about Kinomoto Sakura, and---" 

"Hey, Syaoran, is this the girl with the music?" 

"Music? I heard that she played the piano, so---" 

"LI SYAORAN!!!" a shrill female voice cried out, causing heads to turn in her direction. 

"M-Meilin!" Syaoran, sweatdropping, exclaimed and stood up. 

Meilin reached him and pointed a finger at a very embarrassed Syaoran. 

"You jerk!" she shouted for all to hear. "You owe it to me to stay with me this lunch!!!" 

Syaoran put a hand on Meilin's shoulder and whispered. "But, Meilin, we have an agreement that you wouldn't bother me at lunch…" 

"Well, we also had an agreement that you would meet me after school yesterday!!!" and then her face turned menacing. 

"Or did you forget?" She said, her voice dropping to an ominous whisper. 

"Errr.. Meilin---" 

"Meilin what? I don't need your excuses!! Come with me at once!!" 

And with that, she dragged a red-faced Syaoran by the ear, to the entertainment of all the spectators. 

"And she didn't even say hi…" Tomoyo said at the same time Kyoichi said, "And he didn't even say goodbye…" 

They looked at each other. And then they burst out laughing. 

---------- ------------ ----------- 

Sakura sat alone in a corner, calmly observing the students as they passed by. Her lunch lay uneaten in front of her. She was in that position when she saw Syaoran being dragged by the ear by a girl she didn't know. She saw the girl motion for Syaoran to sit, and saw him obey immediately. She saw that the look he was giving her was apologetic but the girl's expression was hard. Finally, the girl melted in Syaoran's explanation and burst into tears. He sweatdropped and the girl hugged her tightly, passionately, possessively. 

_'So, he has a girlfriend…'_ Sakura thought. 

_'That's good…'_ but for some strange reason, she felt her heart sinking in her stomach.

---------- ----------- ----------- 

Tomoyo and Meilin walked home together later that day. 

"Oh? So what did he do?' Tomoyo asked. 

"He apologized, said he had forgotten, and assured me that he didn't mean to stand me up." 

They walked in silence for a while, both troubled ones. Then, 

"Syaoran never forgets anything, even if he doesn't want to do it. Why would he forget that?" 

Tomoyo had her own suspicions, but refused to say anything. 

"You know, Tomoyo-chan, I wonder why he just doesn't break up the engagement. I know he doesn't love me. Yelan-san told us that we could break it if we want to. Why doesn't he just do it and put an end to all my sufferings?" tears brimmed in her eyes as she spoke. 

Tomoyo put an arm around her. "I-I think, Meilin-chan, that it is his pride. He doesn't want to taint his pride by being the one to end it. I think… I think that… he's waiting for you to do it…" 

"Well, he can just forget about that 'coz I'm not going to be the one to do it!" her tears floated down freely, and she leaned on Tomoyo's shoulder, sobbing. 

"I- I love him Tomoyo-chan, but—but he doesn't. He doesn't even care about me!" she whispered through her sobs. 

"Hush, hush, Meii-chan," Tomoyo said in a whisper as she stroke Meilin's back. "He does love you, any fool can see that. Though," she continued, "It's not in that way. Give it time, maybe he'll learn…" 

Meilin continued crying on her shoulder. Tomoyo can understand his reasons, but she couldn't help but wish that Syaoran did love her in that way. 

----------- ----------- ------------ 

At about the same time, Syaoran stepped into the piano room. Sakura was playing a different tune and didn't stop. Syaoran waited for the sweet music to end then clapped. Sakura turned, stood up and gave a curtsey. Syaoran almost magically produced another rose, this one a lovely peach color. She broke into a broad smile, took the rose, and inhaled its fragrance. 

"Uhh, are you through practicing?" he asked rather hesitantly. 

She paused for a while. 

_'What's this all about?'_ and then she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. She raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Err, would you like to, I mean, is it okay if--" he broke off, at a loss for words. 

Her eyes conveyed her puzzlement, and he had to try again lest she lose her patience. 

"Umm, what I mean to say, umm, is, err, th-there's this, uh, café, and I-I heard they serve good coffee—or ice cream, you like ice cream?" 

She was nodding with a faintly amused smile all through his litany. He was very red now. But he composed himself and cleared his throat.= 

"What I really mean is, Kinomoto-san, would you like to have coffee or ice cream with me?" 

She knew it was coming but she couldn't help but be shocked. Her heart pounded in her chest. 

_'I should refuse. There is nothing that this world and Li Syaoran can offer me. He has a girlfriend. I am only headed for trouble.'_

She was about to shake her head, but instead, found herself nodding. Syaoran broke into a wide grin. 

_'Oh no.'_

---------- ---------- ----------

_To be continued..._


	6. Indifference and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. I do own Tanako Kyoichi, though.

**Chapter Dedication: **To Mm-chan! Thankies for always being the first to review, thus putting me in a good mood! =^.^= I won't eat you yet! *lol*

**BEYOND ALL WORDS**

**Chapter Six** _Indifference and Jealousy_

_hitokiri_tomoe_

Syaoran led Sakura in. Despite her earlier hesitation, Sakura was now glad she came along. They sat on a booth near the window and a waitress took their orders. Sakura wrote hers on a sheet of paper she brought with her. 

"Won't anata no oniichan look for you?" 

Sakura wrote down her answer. _'Don't worry. I wrote him a note before we left.'_

The waitress arrived with their orders and they ate in silence for awhile. 

Sakura wrote something. _'Li-san, why are you doing this?'_

Syaoran just smiled. "I'm doing a favor for a tomodachi… Kinomoto-san?" 

Sakura's eyes had been showing conflicting emotions, but then they calmed and fixed on Syaoran. "I, uhhh, want you to call me Syaoran from now on. Is that alright?" 

Sakura nodded with a smile, but wrote nothing. Syaoran sighed inwardly. _'She hugs me, but she doesn't want me to get close to her.'_

---------- ------------ ------------ 

Meanwhile, Meilin was walking home, now alone, and she decided to get some coffee to calm her nerves. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She was nearing the coffee shop when she saw Syaoran. 

_'Should I go in and risk a confrontation?'_

She still stood undecided when she saw him laugh. And then she saw the girl. Her decision made for her, she flew down the street, her tears overfilling her ruby eyes. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

It was later that night in the Kinomoto Residence. Sakura was reading a book when there was a light tap and Yukito entered the room. 

"So how was it?" 

_'How was what?'_

"Your—er—watchamacallem with Li-san?" 

Sakura's face was indifferent. _'It was okay. Syaoran-kun took me to a café.'_

At the mention of "Syaoran-kun," Yukito raised an eyebrow. 

"Syaoran-kun?" he said mischievously. "And what does he call you now? Sakura-chan?" 

He gave a sinsongy lilt to the name. 

_'Of course not, oniichan. He calls me Kinomoto-san, the way he does you.'_

He looked at her in an exasperated manner. "You did it again! Someone offers to get close to you, and you close off on him! What is wrong with you, Sakura-chan?" 

She kept quiet, averting her eyes and staring out the window instead. 

"Sakura, you have to snap out of it. You have to let go of the past, you have to—" 

"Yukito! Sakura!" an older woman's voice called out. 

"Hai, oba-san" Yukito shouted down, then turned to Sakura. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. He wanted to kick himself. _'Brilliant! You made her remember again.'_

Without another word, he left her room.

----------- ----------- ----------- 

In the Li Mansion, Syaoran was about to eat his dinner. 

"Where is Meilin, Wei?" he asked an older man who was his trusted servant. 

"She's in her room, Syaoran-sama, and wishes not to be disturbed, I gather." 

"You gather?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 

Wei coughed slightly before answering. "I believe I heard crying sounds from her room." 

Syaoran swore and raced up the stairs to Meilin's room. Sure enough, loud sobbing sounds could be heard outside her door. He knocked softly. The sobbing continued without an answer. He knocked again, louder this time. 

"Meilin-chan, open up. This is Syaoran." He said in a loud but gentle voice. The sobbing stopped for a second but continued again. "If you don't open this door, I am going to break it down!" 

Again, silence, and then the door opened, revealing a wet-faced Meilin. 

"Leave me alone," she said sullenly, making a motion of closing the door but Syaoran blocked it with his foot. 

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." 

Meilin looked outraged and pushed Syaoran away and loudly slammed the door. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?!!" 

Syaoran was puzzled. "Meilin, what do you mean? I don't have a girlfriend!" 

But Meilin was far from being mollified. 

"That! That girl with the brown hair!" and then he heard her burst into tears. 

Syaoran couldn't say anything. _'She thinks Kinomoto-san is my girlfriend?'_

An unbidden smile came to his lips but he quickly wiped it away, feeling guilty. 

Meilin's voice was shrill and littered with sobs. "You can't say anything? You love her, don't you? Say it!!!" 

_'Maybe,'_ Syaoran thought to himself, then to Meilin: "I'm going down and having my dinner. If you can be reasonable, please join me. If not, I'll have Wei bring up your dinner." 

Five minutes later Wei went up the stairs with a tray of food in his hands 

----------- ------------- -------------

_To be continued..._


	7. Meilin's Tears

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**Beyond All Words**

**Chapter Seven **_Meilin's Tears_

_hitokiri_tomoe_

Meilin walked towards her class as if in a dream. When she got there, Tomoyo looked at her with the same worried looks she has worn for three weeks now.

"Ohayou," she put on a falsely cheerful face.

"Ohayou," Meilin responded wearily. She slumped in her chair and stared into space.

Tomoyo sighed and took her usual seat beside the sad Meilin, She looked at her seemingly lifeless friend. "So, aren't you gonna tell me?"

Meilin sighed wearily in response. Then she turned to face Tomoyo. "It's been three weeks."

"I've noticed."

Meilin sighed again. "Syaoran-kun's been seeing another girl."

"N-nani?" Tomoyo acted surprised, but she wasn't really.

"Hai. A pretty girl with green eyes," her tone was dead, "do you know her?"

"Uuh..." Tomoyo stalled for time, "not really."

Meilin sighed.

"Okay everyone, settle down." It was Terada-sensei.

As everybody settled down, Tomoyo noticed that there was a tear running down Mailin's cheek.

---------- ----------- ------------

"It's quite serious, Kyoichi-kun. I've never seen Meilin-chan look so sad," Tomoyo said at lunch.

Kyoichi's eyes flared and he banged his fist on the table. "That gaki! I swear I'm gonna punch his Chinese face!"

Tomoyo was alarmed. "D-demo, Kyoichi! He is your bestfriend, after all!!"

"Not anymore, if he keeps hurting Meilin."

"You don't have to resort to violence, Kyoichi-kun. I'm going to talk to him next week."

"Why next week?"

"He needs time to sort out his feelings for Kinomoto and Meilin."

Kyoichi hesitated. "Okay, but if he doesn't fix this, I'm gonna fix his face for him!"

---------- ----------- -----------

_To be continued..._

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, only to come up with such a short chapter. The next chapter will be up sooner, I promise.


	8. Conversations

**Disclaimer: **Characters in this fiction, except for Tanako Kyoichi, all belong to CLAMP. Tanako Kyoichi belongs to the author.

**Dedication: **To all those who continue reading my fiction. Thanks for putting up with the grammar and spelling errors, and for putting up with the almost plot less series. One day I'll be able to present you with a National Bestseller. *wink wink*

**Beyond All Words**

**Chapter Eight **_ Conversations_

_hitokiri_tomoe_

"Kinomoto-san, where are your parents?" Syaoran asked. It was one of his now frequent visits to the piano room, and as usual, Sakura and Syaoran were seated on couches opposite each other, he talking, she listening and scribbling.

Sakura's ever present smile suddenly disappeared and the life went out of her radiant green eyes.

_They're dead. _She had scribbled slowly on a piece of paper.

"Gomennasai... I didn't know..."

_I'm sorry, too. Of course you wouldn't know. I never told you. It was a long time ago that I can't even clearly remember._

But he knew she was lying. He can still see the deep hurt in her eyes. He felt guilty, as if he had caused the pain. On impulse, he hugged a rigid Sakura, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, princess, I really am," he whispered in her ear.

Abruptly, she pulled away, her face hard.

_Let's talk about something else._

Syaoran just shrugged, but a million questions flooded his head.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

"Matane, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said and closed the door. He turned and saw that Yukito was waiting.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly. Syaoran nodded and he led the younger guy to a garden near the music hall.

"Have you ever asked her about our parents, Li-san?" he asked suddenly, as if they have been talking about this for a long time now.

Syaoran nodded, unsure where this was leading to. Yukito saw the look in the boy's eyes and sighed.

"Well, I might as well tell you since she won't."

He looked at Syaoran for a moment before continuing. "Our parents died. Five years ago. My imouto was only 13."

"Why are you telling me this?" Syaoran didn't now why, but there was panic swelling up in his chest and it showed in his voice.

Yukito stopped and looked up at the sky for awhile. The sun was almost setting, painting the sky with its rich orange color. 

"Because... I think, no, I believe that you can help her. Five years has passed, and not a word has passed her lips. All because of what happened. It was that night, Sakura-chan didn't--"

"I don't want to know." Syaoran said, abruptly, his face an expressionless mask.

Yukito looked at him with an incredulous expression for a minute, and then smiled. It was not a cheerful smile, and remorse clearly showed in his eyes.

"Suit yourself. Mata ne, Li-san."

Syaoran ran away from him, as if he were being chased by a pack of wild dogs. He looked after him, feeling as if he had lost a battle.

"And I had so much faith in you..."

---------- ---------- ---------

The phone rang loudly in the Li Mansion. Syaoran picked it up, since he was near an extension.

"Li Residence."

"Li-kun! Is Meilin-chan there?"

"Oy! Tomoyo-chan! Hai, she's here." He pushed a button. A few moments later someone picked up an extension.

"Moshi moshi."

"Meilin-chan"

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Talk to you later, Li-kun," Tomoyo said, and Syaoran hung up. He paced around the living room for awhile, not understanding his behavior with Yukito. He sighed several times. He thought it over for a quarter of an hour, but still could find no answer. Suddenly, the buzzer rang, jarring his nerves. He picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Li-kun! I wanted to talk to you!"

"Just finished talking with my cousin?"

"Hai."

"Don't you girls ever think of the phone bill?"

"Very funny, Li-kun. We weren't talking that long. You might just be... distracted."

Syaoran flinched. It's as if this girl knew what he was feeling. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

There was an uncomfortable silence at the other end of the line.

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you there?"

"Hai," Silence again. "Li-kun?"

"Nani?"

"Is--is everything alright between you and Meilin-chan?'

"Iie. But it's nothing new, and you know that. We've always been this way."

"Hai," Tomoyo sounded unconvinced.

"Doushite?"

"It's just that--" he heard Tomoyo take a deep breath before continuing. "Well, Meilin-chan told me about the girl in the cafe You do remember her, don't you?"

He was silent. He heard Tomoyo breathe a sigh of relief. 

"I guess Meilin-chan's jealousy isn't serious, if you can't even remember. Well, I guess I better go now. Ja--"

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"That girl," he paused, wondering if he should continue, "That girl."

"Hai?"

"That girl was... Kinomoto... Sakura."

Tomoyo gasped. "The mute girl?"

"Hai."

"Li-kun, I-I don't know what to say..."

"What's this all about, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I--I told you. Meilin's jealous. Very jealous," she paused, then suddenly blurted out, "Do you love Kinomoto Sakura, Li-kun?"

Syaoran blushed madly. "N--nani?"

But Tomoyo was dead serious. "Do you love Kinomoto Sakura?"

"I--aah..."

"Well?"

"She's, aah, a very special girl."

"But do you love her?"

"I--I don't know! Why ask me this?"

"Tomoyo ignored the question. "Do you love Meilin-chan?"

The blush on his face instantly disappeared. He sighed and said, "You know I do. But I love her as I love an imouto, not--" 

"Then break the engagement!" 

"Nani?!" 

"It's the only way, Li-kun. You have to release her from this madness!!" 

"But--but I can't!!!" 

"Doushite?!" 

"I... I can't tell you, but I just can't... Onegai, Tomoyo-chan, don't ask me to do that, it is beyond my control." 

"Oh, damn your pride, Li Syaoran!!!" 

He sighed. "Oyasuminasai, Tomoyo-chan." 

She clicked off. 

---------- ---------- --------- 

_To be continued..._

**Author's Notes: **Tomoyo' may be a bit OOC, but I am, at least trying to, bring a new life to these characters. If you've been reading this particular series, the story has nothing to do with the original storyline of Card Captor Sakura. There is no mention here of Kero-chan or any sort of _mahou_. In a way, this story just borrows Card Captor Sakura Characters, Tomoeda, and weaves another tale. 


	9. When Everything Goes Wrong

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this fiction, except for Tanako Kyoichi, all belong to CLAMP. Tanako Kyoichi belongs to the author. 

**Dedication:** To Anais, for reminding me that I've got unfinished business. 

**Beyond All Words **

Chapter Nine _When Everything Goes Wrong _

hitokiritomoe 

Syaoran walked into the piano room where Sakura was playing the piano. The melody was not soothing, though it was meant to be. The player seemed to be distracted. 

"Konnichiwa," Syaoran said, but Sakura didn't stop playing. The music grew louder and seemed to radiate a hostile air. Syaoran was about to take his usual seat when he saw a note with his name written on it. He looked at Sakura's back. She was still playing her eerie music and didn't seem to notice. He picked it up and opened it. Inside, scrawled in Sakura's handwriting, though it looked like it was written in haste, were the following words: 

_Leave me alone, Li-san._

Syaoran looked at Sakura's back with stricken eyes. 

"D-doushite?" he asked in a voice hardly more than a whisper. 

Sakura fumbled and stopped playing. She attempted to go on playing but kept making mistakes. She sighed and stopped, her back still turned towards Syaoran. 

The cherry blossom in his hand dropped to the ground unnoticed. He stood staring at her unyielding back, trying to make sense of the cold message. 

"Sakura—" Yukito called out as he opened the door. 

He stopped short, seeing the two. Without a word Syaoran left the room, his head bowed. Yukito could only feel sorry for the guy. Silently, Sakura stood up from the piano seat and looked at him. Her eyes were dry, but she was very pale. 

_Let's go home, onii-chan,_ she signaled to her brother, who nodded. 

"I'll wait for you outside," he said as he closed the door, knowing that his sister needs this time alone. 

When her brother was gone, Sakura picked up her things and started putting them in her vackpack. She passed by her note. It was then that she noticed the cherry blossom on the floor. She knelt down beside it and picked it up. And silently, because she could not speak, she started to cry. 

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- 

Syaoran walked with his head bowed down. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was not in the direction of the piano room. All the girls he passed smiled at him, but he paid them no attention. His mind was on only one girl. And that girl didn't seem to like him anymore. He sighed loudly as he walked, thinking of what he could have done to have deserved this very sudden change of attitude from her. He could only see the ground as he walked, but suddenly he saw shoes in front of him. He slowly looked up and saw Kyoichi glaring at him. He saw a fist headed towards his face and then he was on the ground, the side of his cheek feeling like it was on fire. 

"Gaki!" his best friend shouted, his hands shaking at his sides. 

Syaoran groaned and blinked and tried to pull himself up, but found that he couldn't. Around them, a crowd had gathered. Whispers could be heard everywhere. 

"Aren't those two best friends?!" 

"Oh my gosh! What did he do to my Syaoran's face?" 

"Twenty bucks says the chestnut haired guy beats the crap out of the brunette." 

"You're on." 

Kyoichi pulled up his friend roughly and supported him out of the circle of people. Syaoran's head throbbed and he couldn't think straight. All he could think of was a girl with short, ginger-colored hair and green eyes that sparkled every time she smiled. Kyoichi laid him on a bench and he smiled, his eyes closed. 

"Sakura…" 

"Aargh! Baka! Wake up! I didn't punch you that hard!" 

Syaoran was shaken into consciousness. "Sakura?" 

Kyoichi let out a howl of frustration. "We aren't here to discuss your Sakura. We're here to discuss about Meilin. Li Meilin. Your fiancée. Remember?" 

Syaoran slowly shook his head, trying to clear it. But the image of Sakura didn't disappear. He gave up and sighed. 

"Listen, Syaoran, get your act together. It's either you stop seeing this Sakura, or you break your engagement. Kami-sama, don't you see how much you're hurting your cousin?" 

Syaoran just looked at him stupidly. "I—I can't." 

"You can't what? Stop seeing Sakura or break your engagement?" 

"Both." He sat up straighter, concentrating on the throbbing of his head… and on the image of Sakura. 

"Both?! You and your damned pride!" 

"Look, Kyoichi, you don't understand, I—" 

"Damn right I don't understand! You don't tell me anything. Look. Syaoran, I may not understand a lot of things, but I do understand one thing: You're hurting my friend's feelings. I always knew how things stood between the two of you, but I never thought you'd be so low as to cheat on her." 

And with that, Kyoichi, his best friend, walked away from him. Syaoran sighed, feeling sick and frustrated. 

"Nothing is going right." 

---------- ----------- ----------- ---------- 

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:** I know… delayed for months on end. Well, this is the only time that I could spare to update. Hope all of you understand.


End file.
